Die Schlacht um Hogwarts
by Lizzy Gray
Summary: Oneshot, Challenge-Beitrag. Rita Kimmkorn hat unlängst einen Bestseller herausgebracht, der sich bestens verkauft. Im Tagesprophet gibt es exklusive Leseproben aus "Die Schlacht um Hogwarts"...


A/N: Diese Story entstand für eine Challenge des Profsnape-Forums, bei der sie den 3. Platz gewonnen hat. :-)

Die Aufgabe bestand darin, den zweiten Satz auf Seite 394 aus 5 verschiedenen Büchern herauszunehmen und in eine Story zu "verarbeiten". Hier meine Version- viel Spaß! Lizzy

* * *

„Eigentlich sollte jemand mal wieder den Müll rausbringen...", dachte sich die junge Hexe, als sie den Stapel alter Zeitungen am Tisch liegen sah. Eine Nahaufnahme von einem etwa zwölfjährigen, verwirrten Harry in einem Besenschrank erweckte ihr Interesse und sie las neugierig die Titelseite.

„_Chroniken eines Krieges – Die Schlacht um Hogwarts" - der Bestseller von Rita Kimmkorn, exklusiv im Vorverkauf nur für Abonnenten!_

_Alles fing mit einer verhängnisvollen Prophezeiung an, die das Leben eines kleinen Jungen für immer verändern sollte..._

_Godrics Hollow am 31. Oktober 1981. Der Schrecken der Zauberwelt, Lord Voldemort, wird von einem Baby besiegt – dem Jungen der lebt! _

_Ganz Großbritannien liegt dem charmanten Waisenkind zu Füßen, als es mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts geht und unter der Führung seines Mentors Albus Dumbledore zu einem gut aussehenden, sportlichen Frauenmagneten und Quidditch-Star entwickelt. Hintergründe, exklusive Informationen, nackte Tatsachen!_

_Exklusive Leseprobe aus Kapitel 15 – Eine zerstörte Jugend?_

_Harrys Leben war von Anfang an dazu verdammt, außergewöhnlich zu sein. Schon ein Blick in diese unglaublich grünen Augen macht jedem klar, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist, sich aber doch wie jeder andere Junge nach Liebe sehnt... Liebe, die es für ihn nie geben konnte. Der Junge, der die Liebe seiner Mutter als Kleinkind verlor, bei Verwandten aufwuchs, die ihn nur duldeten, der seinen Paten nur kennen lernte, um ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren... Der Junge, dessen ständiger Begleiter der Tod ist, durfte auch in der Liebe nichts erwarten. _

_All seine zaghaften Bemühungen, beim anderen Geschlecht anzukommen, waren von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt – wachte doch die eifersüchtige muggelstämmige Hexe Hermine Granger seit seinem ersten Schuljahr über ihn und hielt mit gefährlichen Drohungen alle anderen Frauen von ihm fern. Berichte aus Hogwarts haben die Welt erschüttert, demnach Granger ihn sich zwar mit scheinbarer Zuneigung gefügig macht, ihn aber eiskalt abblitzen ließ, sobald sich eine scheinbar bessere Gelegenheit ergibt. Viele von ihnen erinnern sich bestimmt an den verhängnisvollen Weihnachtsball in Harrys viertem Jahr... So schnappte Granger sich den bulgarischen Quidditch-Star Viktor Krum als Begleitung und ließ ihren besten Freund einfach wenige Stunden vor dem Ball stehen, um sicherzustellen, dass keine andere ihn begleiten kann._

_So isoliert von Liebe und Romantik blieb ihm nur, sich auf die anderen beiden Dinge in seinem Leben zu konzentrieren – den Kampf gegen das Böse und Quidditch!_

_So kann es niemanden wundern, dass er in einem Exklusiv-Interview als Lieblingsbeschäftigung angab: „Ich möchte fliegen, ja wirklich, das möchte ich!" Dabei strahlten seine intensiven, grünen Augen vor Freude, ließen dabei aber auch die unendliche Traurigkeit entdecken, diese Freude mit niemandem teilen zu können..._

_Harry Potter war dazu bestimmt, die Welt zu retten. Doch auch abseits des geheimen Kampfes gegen Voldemort konnte man den großen Ehrgeiz des Jungen erkennen. So hörte man von Freunden aus Hogwarts, dass Harry nach dem Sieg über die Dunkelheit nicht etwa das Leben genießen wolle, wie es von einem jungen Mann seines Alters zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Nein – er strebte ganz offensichtlich nach Höherem, unter anderem dem Posten des Zaubereiministers. Ganz wie es seine angeblich beste Freundin, die machthungrige Hermine Granger geplant hatte..._

Mit einem Lächeln legte sie die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch, um die darunterliegende zu studieren.

„Chroniken eines Krieges – Die Schlacht um Hogwarts" - der Bestseller von Rita Kimmkorn, exklusiv im Vorverkauf nur für Abonnenten!

_Eine exklusive Leseprobe aus Kapitel 23 – Der dunkle Kämpfer für das Licht_

_Niemand hatte es geahnt, nur wenige gewusst: Severus Snape, der geheimnisvolle, düstere Mann aus den Kerkern Hogwarts war neben dem Jungen der lebt die Schlüsselgestalt im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord! _

_Jahrzehntelang verbreitete er Angst und Schrecken, wenn er einem Schatten gleich durch Hogwarts' Gänge schlich, und in seinem Kerker die gefährlichsten, dunklen Tränke braute... Doch wer steckt hinter dieser Maske aus Hohn, Gefährlichkeit und Verschlossenheit? _

_Ein Mann, der sein Leben Tag für Tag für das Licht auf's Spiel setzte, nur um eine Schuld zu sühnen, die er vor langer Zeit auf sich geladen hatte... Ein Mann, der über den Tod hinweg liebte, die größten Gefahren auf sich nahm, lange Zeit einem schwarzen Meister scheinbar diente, ohne die kleinste Aussicht auf Glück... Ein Mann, der auf sich allein gestellt war, dem niemand vertraute, den alle hassten und der doch täglich Menschenleben rettete und für das Gute kämpfte... Sogar im Tod war er allein, ermordet von der heimtückischen Schlange Lord Voldemorts. Wer nur im Stande gewesen wäre, es gleich zu durchschauen! Wieviel Leid und Einsamkeit wären dem dunklen Zauberer wohl erspart geblieben, hätte er eine Hexe gefunden, die ihn des Abends in seinen Gemächern erwartet und mit ihm das Leben teilt? Oder war die Liebe zu Lily Evans zu groß, um jemals einer anderen Frau Platz zu machen? _

_Viel zu viele Fragen bleiben offen, zu viele Rätsel ungelöst in dieser wohl größten, tragischen Liebesgeschichte, die dieses Jahrhundert zu bieten hat... _

Luna musste kichern, als sie sich die Reaktion ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Professors auf diese zweifelhafte Ehre vorstellte.

Ach, sie wusste schon, warum sie normalerweise nur den „Klitterer" las!

* * *

Für die Neugierigen unter euch sind hier die Sätze, die ich eingebaut habe:

„_Ich möchte fliegen, ja wirklich, das möchte ich." (John Irving, Gottes Werk und Teufels Beitrag)_

„_Er strebte ganz offensichtlich nach Höherem." (Naomi Klein, Die Schock-Strategie)_

„_Wer nur im Stande gewesen wäre, es gleich zu durchschauen!" (Franz Kafka, Das Schloss)_

_ „Eigentlich sollte jemand mal wieder den Müll rausbringen..." (aus einem "Sommerlesebuch"-Sammelband, Ein Wochenende)_

_"Liebe, die es für ihn nie geben konnte." (Britta Simanz, Meeresrauschen) _

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, wie es euch gefallen hat! Lizzy


End file.
